


Judgemental Punks

by tinyghost



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghost/pseuds/tinyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's trip to the supermarket was not as boring as he had expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgemental Punks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post [✿](http://chemomantic.tumblr.com/post/79439023881/imagine-going-to-ur-local-7-11-and-seeing-these)

Frank’s steps were echoing throughout the empty parking lot. This place was concrete as far as the eye could see, it appeared pretty deserted, except for the two silhouettes standing on the benches provided by the supermarket. Who would even hang out here on a Friday evening? Never mind that … Who would even go out when the heat was practically begging you to stay inside? Frank could swear that if you looked close enough you would see steam coming out of the pavement, at least it felt like it as he was making his way to the shop. The silhouettes were slowly becoming more defined and the first thing he noticed were the tall boots that these two guys were wearing. One of them even had a leather jacket on. He was seriously concerned about their health. As he approached them with a concerned look on his face he realised that he wasn’t the only one that was doing the judging. These boys were eyeing him down with smug grins on their faces, slowly taking drags out of cigarettes, whispering and laughing or coughing (?) he couldn’t tell. Their heads were surrounded by a cloud of smoke and Frank could barely make out their faces but they seemed fascinating.

“What do you think Mikey?” he heard the leather jacket boy ask.

“He’s attractive … I’ll give you that. But I don’t think he’s a 10.” Mikey responded in a monotone voice.

“Why not?” the other boy whined (literally whined - like a little spoiled brat that wanted an expensive toy he couldn’t get) “I mean. Look at all those tattoos.”

It was gradually dawning on Frank that he might be the person that was being discussed. He was highly offended by that and proceeded to stomp towards the two punks.

“Shit … I told you to keep your voice down.” Mikey whispered as he elbowed jacket boy in the ribs.

“Uhm? Hi?” Frank addressed them sternly. “Do I know you?“ he demanded.

“Ahh…no….Shit” jacket boy said giggling like a lunatic.

“Excuse him.” Mikey mumbled while giving jacket boy death stares.”I’m Mikey and that’s … Gerard.” 

He extended his hand out and Frank shook it skeptically. “Frank.”

“If you’re gonna judge people, at least do it silently like the rest of us.” Frank blurted out.

“Now. Where’s the fun in that?” Gerard smirked when he was finally done giggling like an idiot. “Besides … you were getting the best score so far.”

“I’m guessing that wasn’t very hard, considering that the only people that usually come here are in their 80s or just really weird.” Frank scoffed.

“Hey don’t sell yourself short, Frankie.” Gerard insisted.

“Shut up.” Frank blushed and sat down next to the guys, taking out a cigarette.”What are you two doing here anyway?” he questioned from the corner of his mouth as he was lighting his smoke.

“What are _you_ doing here Frank?”Mikey responded. “What are any of us doing here?” he continued staring blankly into space.”It’s kind of beautiful, if you think about it. We all keep existing without even knowing what purpose we serve in this vast complex universe.”

They were silent for a while until Gerard laughed “You’re so full of shit, Mikey.” 

“Yeah” the boy approved.

“Let’s get out of here.” Gerard stood up suddenly. “Come on Frankie” he begged. “We could watch cheesy horror movies and the basement is much colder.”

“We promise we won’t rob you.” Mikey added.

Frank chuckled as he followed the two boys. His mum was going to be so pissed that he didn’t bring any milk and possibly because he followed complete strangers into the unknown. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
